Et les loups hurlent
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Deux mois que Ginga et Kyoya sortent ensemble et tout se passe bien. Enfin, presque. Leurs amis et petit frère se montrent particulièrement indiscrets et se mêlent sans gêne de leurs affaires, jusqu'à leur donner des conseils sur la manière de vivre leur vie amoureuse.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, après une longue absence, voici la suite de Comme le temps passe (qui peut être lu sans, comme d'habitude)

Merci à Shipper305 pour la citation de Yuu ;)

* * *

**Et les loups hurlent**

* * *

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'avoir un _vrai_ rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait, songeur, les bras croisés sur la table. Kakeru soupira profondément et se laissa glisser sur le côté, jusqu'à avoir la tête posée sur la surface froide.

\- C'est bien gentil, Ginga et toi, sous les étoiles, mais où sont les dîners, les chandelles et les fleurs ? continua-t-il. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son petit ami.

Les mains de Kyoya se crispèrent sur le papier, y imprimant leurs traces. Ginga et lui avaient beau sortir ensemble depuis près de deux mois, il ne s'habituait toujours pas au terme. Il se retint de justesse de corriger son frère pour lui rappeler que Ginga était son rival – des années d'habitude avaient la vie dure. Au lieu de quoi, il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de masquer son trouble, et lança la répartie la plus adaptée à la situation.

\- De quoi tu te mêles au juste ?

Kakeru se redressa avec un grand sourire.

\- Des tes affaires ! déclara-t-il fièrement.

Kyoya le dévisagea, sans ciller ni parler, le genre de regard qui mettait les gens mal à l'aise et leur donnait envie, généralement, de fuir au plus vite. Kakeru se contenta de le regarder en retour, attendant sa répartie. Il était sans aucun doute la seule personne au monde qui considérait qu'avoir des discussions _entières_ avec lui était normal et non exceptionnel. Et bien évidemment, son regard n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

\- Exact. Mes affaires. Donc ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais si tu ne m'en parles pas à moi, à qui tu pourras en parler ?

\- Justement. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas parler du tout !

Considérant ces paroles comme suffisamment claires, il frappa la table de la liasse de documents pour les rassembler avant de la déposer sur son bureau. L'informatique prenait beaucoup moins de temps. Quelques clics et tout était corrigé et envoyé aux bonnes personnes. Dire qu'il avait encore un ordinateur la semaine dernière... Quel dommage qu'il ait planté et qu'il n'ait pas survécu à l'attaque de Leone.

Quand on lui faisait perdre son temps, il fallait en subir les conséquences.

\- Je vois.

Kyoya survola le premier document des yeux. Tout était en ordre. Ce travail était pratiquement terminé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le remettre à son père.

\- Tu as raison : le dîner aux chandelles et les fleurs ne correspondent pas. Il vaut mieux un stand de hamburgers et des toupies.

Kyoya se redressa brusquement.

\- Quoi ?

Kakeru fit claquer ses doigts.

\- J'ai mieux, annonça-t-il avant de se pencher en avant. Un duel Beyblade sous le clair de lune.

Et il éclata de rire. Aussi simplement que ça.

Une veine battit à la tempe de Kyoya.

\- De quel droit tu te moques de moi ?

\- Je ne me moque pas, je te taquine, rectifia Kakeru. Une prérogative de petit frère.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es obligé d'utiliser ce genre de mots en public ?

\- Il n'y a que nous.

\- Dans mon bureau. C'est moi qui édicte les règles.

Kakeru eut un sourire victorieux. Kyoya se renfrogna. À propos de Beyblade, il aurait déjà remporté la victoire depuis longtemps.

Kakeru s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Père et Mère serait très déçus de la manière dont tu traites ton amoureux, s'ils connaissaient son existence.

\- Ne commence pas.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ? Ils vont l'adorer, c'est certain.

\- Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires. Ça ne concerne que Ginga et moi.

Kakeru ne sembla pas convaincu. Il s'indiqua d'un geste de la main. L'agacement naissant de Kyoya augmenta d'un cran.

\- Tu m'as posé la question !

\- Tu comptes attendre que nos parents te demandent si tu es amoureux pour leur parler de Ginga ?

La peau de Kyoya se mit à le picoter étrangement.

\- Je ne suis pas... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je perds suffisamment de temps avec cette entreprise débile pour ne pas me lancer dans de grandes réunions familiales.

Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de tenir une discussion à propos de _sentiments_ avec ses parents – ni avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Plutôt traverser le Wolf Canyon sans Leone.

Quoique, si ça ne signifiait pas devoir laisser son équipier de toujours de côté, ça aurait pu être une expérience intéressante à mener. Les loups étaient si terrifiés par lui qu'ils n'oseraient pas l'attaquer même s'il semblait désarmé, a priori.

\- Tu ne travaillerais pas à la TC si tu la trouvais stupide.

Ramené dans la conversation – et loin de cette rêverie intéressante – Kyoya haussa les épaules. Kakeru n'avait pas tort : il haïssait les ordres et les contraintes. Leur père le connaissait suffisamment pour lui avoir proposé, et non ordonné, de travailler au sein de l'entreprise. Les ordres étaient le meilleur moyen de le braquer et de lui donner envie de s'en aller, généralement après avoir tout dévasté à l'aide de son fidèle Leone. Mais cette proposition l'avait perturbé car elle ne correspondait à aucun de ses projets immédiats, qui impliquaient tous de vaincre Ginga et lui prouver enfin qu'il était un meilleur blader que lui. Il ne s'était aperçu à quel point le temps avait passé depuis leur rencontre qu'à cet instant. Elle était gravée avec tant de détails dans son esprit qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était déroulée la veille. Chaque souvenir lié à Ginga était gravé dans sa mémoire jusque dans les plus infimes détails.

Heureusement, Ginga avait été présent – comme toujours. Il avait su lui montrer que cette réalité ne changeait ni son être ni leur relation.

Relation qui avait changé, pourtant. Évolué.

\- Et qui d'autre engagerait une personne qui lance sa toupie au combat à la moindre contrariété, dévaste des salles entières, détruit des équipements et fait fuir des partenaires commerciaux potentiels ?

Kyoya se renfrogna. Il grogna légèrement. Son bilan serait meilleur si les autres cessaient de lui faire perdre son temps.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de perte de temps...

\- Père sait que tu es venu m'empêcher de travailler ?

Pas le moindre éclat de culpabilité ne fit vaciller le sourire de Kakeru.

\- Évidemment ! Ce sera mon tour l'année prochaine. Il faut bien que je prenne mes marques.

\- En squattant mon bureau ?

Kakeru haussa les épaules. Kyoya le regarda. Il réprima un sourire.

\- Remarque, quelle autre entreprise engagerait une personne qui se perd dans sa propre rue ?

\- Hey ! s'indigna Kakeru. J'avais six ans ! Tu ne peux pas continuer de te moquer de moi pour ça.

\- Si, ronronna Kyoya, laissant un sourire moqueur courber ses lèvres. Une prérogative de grand frère.

Sa pique eut le don de l'offusquer davantage.

\- Eh bien ? Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que je peux trouver des choses très gênantes à dire à Ginga à ton sujet.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil.

\- Comme ?

Kakeru réfléchit intensément, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se joignaient presque.

\- Je suis sûr que je vais trouver. Attends un peu...

\- Tu ne trouveras jamais pire qu'une personne qui se perd en suivant un papillon.

\- Six ans !

Kakeru se remit à réfléchir. Kyoya en profita pour se replonger dans son travail. Il ne ressentait pas la plus infime inquiétude. Il était certain que Kakeru ne trouverait rien.

Kakeru soupira. Un sourire victorieux s'invita sur son visage. Gagné.

\- Tu...

Il s'interrompit. Intrigué – et inquiet, même s'il refuserait de l'admettre à voix haute – Kyoya releva la tête. Accoudé sur la table, les joues appuyées contre ses poings, les yeux plissés, Kakeru le dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Tout ça... c'était pour détourner mon attention de la discussion sur nos parents ?

Kyoya se crispa. Kakeru secoua la tête.

\- Je vois. Je laisse tomber... pour aujourd'hui.

\- Trop aimable, répliqua Kyoya d'une voix cassante.

Avec un rire, Kakeru se leva d'un bond. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Tu veux que j'apporte le dossier à Père ? Ça vous évitera une dispute.

Kyoya lui passa les documents.

\- Je ne comptais pas me disputer avec lui.

\- Tant mieux. Par contre, tu avoueras que certains jours, tu serais capable de le provoquer sur la couleur des rideaux.

L'idée l'amusait un brin trop à son goût.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Pour l'instant !

Kakeru se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et l'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Tu repars bientôt t'entraîner ?

\- Sans doute. Pourquoi ?

\- Benkei m'a beaucoup parlé de vos entraînements et... je me demandais... est-ce que ça dérangerait que je vienne avec toi la prochaine fois ? Je sais que c'est contre-productif de s'entraîner avec une personne qu'on veut vaincre mais...

\- Bien sûr.

Kakeru le regarda avec surprise. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Merci ! T'es le meilleur !

Il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kyoya sentit un sourire se former sur ses traits. Il ne fit rien pour le réprimer. Il savait qu'il était un excellent frère, mais c'était toujours agréable d'entendre Kakeru le confirmer.

Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Derrière la vitre, le ciel estival brillait d'un bleu aveuglant. Il apercevait quelques feuilles se mouvant lentement. Un paysage calme, qui n'annonçait aucune tempête.

Kakeru avait-il raison ? Ginga pouvait-il voulait d'un... rendez-vous ? Kyoya s'ébroua. L'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle leur ressemblait si peu...

Il la repoussa sans ménagement. Ça ne leur ressemblait tout simplement pas.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- C'est vraiment... une journée magnifique, déclara Ginga en regardant le ciel.

De rares nuages venaient briser son uniformité. Si fins qu'ils en étaient presque transparents, ils se disperseraient avant la tombée de la nuit et laisseraient le ciel dans toute son immensité pour le plaisir des yeux. Les étoiles pourraient briller de tous leurs feux.

Ginga sourit tant que ses joues lui firent mal, pourtant, son sourire ne vacilla même pas. Quelle sublime soirée s'annonçait pour Kyoya et lui...

\- Tu l'as déjà dit hier, lui fit remarquer Madoka.

Sa bulle éclata. Il manqua de sursauter. Il n'avait pas oublié la présence de ses amis, bien sûr, seulement... il avait la tête un peu ailleurs.

\- Et avant-hier, intervint Kenta, un brin gêné.

\- Tous les jours depuis que Yoyo et lui sortent ensemble, en fait.

Le sourire de Ginga s'effrita. Voilà qu'ils recommençaient. Il connaissait déjà l'issu de cette discussion.

Il avait avoué à ses amis sa relation avec Kyoya le surlendemain de leur premier baiser, voulant éviter les non-dits et les secrets – sa vie avait été rythmée par eux lors de leur première rencontre, la pire période qu'il ait vécu, et il ne tenait pas à répéter ses erreurs. Il n'avait pas craint leur réaction parce qu'il les connaissait et leur faisait confiance. Les combats Beyblade qu'il avait mené contre eux lui avaient permis de comprendre leurs personnalités bien plus intimement que mille discours. Il avait _su_ que leurs réactions ne pouvaient pas être négatives. Il s'était attendu à de la surprise, au choc même vu leur lourd passif et leur inextinguible rivalité. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé au cri général, venu du cœur "C'est pas trop tôt !" empli de soulagement.

Et il devait admettre que ça avait été plutôt vexant.

\- Si ce n'est pas adorable ! rit Madoka.

\- Vous vous souvenez de toute son annonce ? demanda Yuu. Il était tellement stressé que j'étais super inquiet. Je me suis dit "Est-ce que Gingy a un problème ? Il est peut-être malade !" Mais non. Il a juste dit que Yoyo et lui sortent ensemble.

\- Et la seule chose surprenante à ce sujet, c'est que ça ne soit pas arrivé avant !

Ils se mirent à rire comme des hyènes. Même Kenta arborait un sourire qu'il était incapable de réprimer. Ginga secoua la tête, dépité. Il s'attendait à mieux de sa part.

Yuu cessa brusquement de rire. À la place, il arborait un sourire malicieux. Ginga soupira, attendant l'une des phrases farfelues dont il avait le secret, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

\- Quand on parle du loup – je veux dire, du lion. Hé Yoyo ! Tu es venu chercher ton amoureux ?

Ginga tourna la tête. Un sourire d'une incroyable sincérité illumina son visage. Il avait déjà oublié les taquineries de ses amis.

Kyoya avançait dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches. Son air renfrogné, presque renfermé, n'atténuait en rien sa beauté, même si sourire lui allait bien mieux. Il s'arrêta à côté de Ginga et toisa méchamment Yuu, sans donner l'impression de l'avoir remarqué. C'était faux, bien entendu. Il avait une conscience trop aiguë de son environnement pour en ignorer le moindre détail et, quand ils étaient encore simplement rivaux, Madoka lui avait fait remarquer qu'il pouvait le repérer dans n'importe quelles circonstances, même au milieu de la foule la plus dense.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo.

Yuu croisa les bras derrière la tête, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça. Et dire que c'est le grand amour entre vous ! Enfin, qui d'autre que Gingy pourrait supporter ton caractère de grand méchant blader, Yoyo ?

Le nez de Kyoya se fronça un peu plus. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. En réponse, Yuu lui offrit le sourire le plus angélique qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Yoyo !

Kyoya leur tourna magistralement le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas. À croire qu'il était venu uniquement pour ça.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas, commenta Kenta avec gêne.

\- Même l'amour ne peut pas faire de miracle, lança Madoka.

Ginga les ignora. Il agita la main.

\- À ce soir !

Kyoya continua de s'éloigner, sans daigner le regarder ou lui répondre. Ginga ramena son bras contre lui sans cesser de sourire. Il l'avait entendu et ils passeraient la soirée ensemble. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. De plus, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être avec Kyoya s'il n'était pas profondément lui-même.

\- Vous êtes prêts pour les prochaines étapes ?

Ginga se tourna vers Madoka.

\- Quelles prochaines étapes ?

\- Un vrai rendez-vous et le dire à vos familles, lista-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.

\- Mais... nous...

\- Vos soirées sous les étoiles ne comptent pas. Vous le faites tout le temps. C'est une routine, pas une occasion spéciale.

Ginga haussa les épaules. L'étiquette lui importait peu. Il adorait leurs soirées sous les étoiles, dans un cadre de verdure. Et Madoka avait tort : chaque moment en compagnie de Kyoya était une occasion spéciale. Il avait passé tant de moments à lui tendre la main, à le vouloir à ses côtés pour se faire violemment repousser qu'il ne pouvait pas les considérer comme acquis. S'il ne faisait plus de cauchemars à ce sujet, il se souvenait avec une cuisante douleur du refus véhément de Kyoya de faire équipe avec lui lors des Championnats du Monde. Il se souvenait également de son départ tempétueux pendant la quête des bladers légendaires – il s'était vu violemment arraché une chose qu'il avait toujours désirée : voyager à ses côtés. Chaque petit instant aux côtés de Kyoya était une victoire, même si leur rivalité n'était jamais loin.

Madoka soupira.

\- Les garçons et le romantisme... conclut-elle avec une certaine exaspération. Tant pis. Oublions ça pour le moment. L'autre grande étape est de vous présenter à vos familles. Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Sa voix vibrait d'espoir. Ginga ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi tout cela l'intéressait.

\- Papa connaît déjà Kyoya.

\- Si par connaître, tu veux dire qu'il sait que Kyoya était ton rival obsessionnel et monomaniaque, je tiens à te faire remarquer que ça ne compte pas. N'importe qui peut s'en rendre compte après avoir passé cinq minutes avec lui.

\- Kyoya n'est pas...

\- Si, le coupa Madoka, catégorique.

\- Totalement ! lança Yuu avec joie.

\- Il ne parle pas de grand chose d'autre que de toi, ajouta Kenta avec un sourire contrit.

S'ensuivit un silence gêné.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à en parler à Papa, avoua-t-il.

À vrai dire, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Ça lui semblait bizarre de parler à son père d'autre chose que le Beyblade.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Il faut aussi que Kyoya en parle à sa famille.

Ginga se crispa. Toute pensée sembla s'envoler de son esprit, laissant son cerveau vide.

\- C-comment ça ?

\- Pour rendre les choses plus officielles.

Le cœur de Ginga se mit à battre si fort qu'il en bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Il déglutit. Quand Madoka parlait de la famille de Kyoya, elle ne sous-entendait sûrement pas l'adorable Kakeru – qui était au courant et heureux de la situation – mais... les parents Tategami ?

Ses joues le brûlèrent. L'ensemble de son corps se mit à le piquer.

\- Vous pensez que Yoyo a une famille ?

\- Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde.

Kenta s'en voulut dès que ces paroles franchirent ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux bruns, écarquillés et emplis de culpabilité, se fixèrent sur Yuu qui était plongé dans un silence songeur. Ginga fit un pas vers le blondin et s'arrêta. Il le détailla, prêt à l'aider ou à le soutenir au besoin.

\- À vrai dire...

Yuu leva la tête. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient emplis d'espièglerie. Il arbora un demi-sourire de conspirateur. Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. Il ramena lentement son bras contre lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il avait pu être autre chose qu'un grand méchant blader un jour. Sérieusement, vous arrivez à l'imaginer enfant, vous ?

Et Yuu éclata de rire. Ginga le regarda attentivement. C'était sincère. Il ne se forçait jamais, montrait ses émotions avec sincérité et les partageait avec confiance. Il ne les dissimulait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kenta soupirer de soulagement.

\- Tu as rencontré Kakeru pourtant.

\- Oui, mais Keru, c'est pas pareil. Il est tout gentil et souriant. C'est facile de l'imaginer enfant. Alors que Yoyo...

Yuu s'interrompit. Son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est ça ! Je vais demander à Keru comment était Yoyo enfant. À plus !

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna à toute vitesse, suivant la direction prise par Kyoya. Évidemment. Il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une occasion de le taquiner.

\- Je plaindrais presque Kyoya, déclara Kenta avec un air mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. La rencontre de Yuu et de Kakeru doit faire partie des pires moments de sa vie.

Ginga opina. Pour le plus grand malheur de Kyoya, ils avaient immédiatement accroché et adoraient passer du temps ensemble.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kyoya...

Inquiet par le ton de sa voix, Ginga tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle arborait un sourire effrayant.

Ginga soupira. Il n'était pas devin, mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'être pour avoir une idée du déroulement des prochaines heures.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Les pas de Ginga retentirent contre l'asphalte, de plus en plus distincts, de plus en plus proches. Le premier instinct de Kyoya était d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder mais il parvint à l'étouffer. Ginga était censé arriver _avant_ lui sur la rive du canal. Il l'avait fait attendre, lui, son rival, le Seigneur de la Nature et Roi des Animaux, comme s'il était sans importance. Il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'avoir couru un danger ou mené un combat...

L'expression de Kyoya se durcit. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait une excuse décente et qu'elle n'ait aucun rapport avec un duel Beyblade – ça, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Les pas cessèrent. Un choc amorti – les escaliers se trouvaient à l'écart de leur poste d'observation et la barrière se franchissait d'un simple saut. Des pas étouffés par l'herbe. Ginga se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

La mâchoire de Kyoya se crispa. Il n'avait même pas la décence d'implorer son pardon ? Son agacement augmenta d'un cran quand il s'aperçut que le ton défait de Ginga lui donnait envie de le regarder pour voir comment il se portait.

Il sentit l'attention de Ginga se poser sur lui. Une part traîtresse de lui s'apaisa et, paradoxalement, accrut son agacement. Cet imbécile de Ginga lui faisait ressentir trop de choses. C'était une idée stupide de faire évoluer leur relation. Ils étaient parfaits en tant que rivaux. Qu'avaient-ils eu besoin de tout changer ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait ces questions mais, bien que ses propres réactions l'agaçaient au plus haut point, elles ne l'énervaient pas assez pour qu'il veuille quitter Ginga. Il désirait le garder à ses côtés. De toute son âme.

Même si ses réactions devenaient complètement incohérentes. Et ridicules. Et idiotes. Et...

\- Kyoya ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Ginga était penché vers lui. Ses immenses yeux miel étaient plongés dans les siens, essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas.

Kyoya tendit la main vers lui et le fit basculer. Il referma ses bras sur sa taille, sans prendre la peine de maîtriser sa force – Ginga était tellement plus fort que son apparence n'en donnait l'impression – et enfouit son visage contre son cou.

\- Tu m'énerves, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Ginga posa une main sur son épaules et la caressa lentement pour le réconforter au lieu de s'énerver, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Kyoya le sentit se détendre contre lui, comme si sa proximité l'apaisait. Il ressentait la chaleur de sa peau et s'imprégnait de son odeur. Il voulait le garder contre lui. Il voulait se laisser bercer par sa présence et s'endormir. Il le voulait _lui_.

Exactement ce qu'il disait plus tôt. Des réactions totalement incohérentes – et contradictoires.

Il relâcha Ginga à contrecœur. Le rouquin demeura contre lui un instant supplémentaire avant de s'écarter. Kyoya s'assit. La peau de leurs bras s'effleura. La tension de ses épaules se relâcha.

Ginga était peut-être en retard, mais il était là, avec lui.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Kyoya émit un son agacé. Ginga eut un petit sourire.

\- Génial. Regarde ce que j'ai apporté !

Il souleva un sachet, sans aucun doute empli de hamburgers. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Ginga apportait _toujours_ des hamburgers. À croire qu'il ne se nourrissait de rien d'autre.

Ginga ouvrit le sachet avec enthousiasme, pourtant... Le regard de Kyoya s'acéra. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de crispé.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ginga se figea. Sa main se resserra sur le sachet. Il le tendit brusquement vers lui.

\- Tu veux un hamburger ?

Kyoya le fixa. Ginga conserva sa position mais il sembla se replier sur lui-même.

\- Tu étais plus doué pour éviter les discussions, avant.

Ginga se pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai perdu l'habitude.

Il ramena le sachet contre lui et farfouilla dedans. Il arrêta, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il déglutit.

\- Madoka a dit... qu'il faudrait peut-être... qu'on ait un vrai rendez-vous. Et qu'on parle de nous à nos familles.

Kyoya ne cilla pas. Ginga commença à froisser les bords du sac.

\- Ils se sont donnés le mot ?!

Ginga le regarda.

\- C'est vrai que Yuu est venu te voir...

Kyoya balaya sa remarque d'un geste, même si le souvenir des instants passés avec ce gamin le hérissaient.

\- Il n'a fait que me poser des questions sur mon enfance, me harceler pour savoir où était Kakeru et m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Ça a été difficile de me débarrasser de lui. Je suis arrivé en retard à la TC par sa faute.

\- Oh.

Pause.

\- Tu parlais de qui alors ?

\- Kakeru. Il a tenu les mêmes propos ce matin.

Ginga rougit. Kyoya tendit la main vers sa joue. Sa peau était encore plus chaude que tout à l'heure.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- C'est idiot, claqua-t-il aussi sèchement que possible, en laissant son bras retomber contre lui.

Le rouquin opina lentement. Il sortit un hamburger du sac et entreprit de le déballer. Kyoya l'observa. Sa réaction lui parut étrange, travaillée. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à la qualifier de fausse mais, habituellement, il était à l'aise en sa compagnie. Détendu, même, comme si c'était sa place. Kyoya se crispa. Il ne désirait quand même pas tous ces trucs débiles ? Ce romantisme dégoulinant et écœurant convenait peut-être aux autres, mais ce n'était pas pour eux. Ils étaient des bladers, des aventuriers, des guerriers. Ils étaient de ceux qui ne s'inclinaient pas, de ceux qui changeaient le monde. Les coutumes des autres ne leur correspondaient pas.

\- Donc... je ne rencontrerai pas tes parents...

Kyoya ne saurait dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu.

\- Tu ne manques pas grand chose.

Ginga glissa un regard vers lui. Il eut un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont exceptionnels.

Son expression... Sa voix... La manière dont il le regardait, en prononçant ces mots...

Kyoya détourna le visage. Chaque parcelle de son corps le picotait. Sa gorge lui semblait étrangement serrée. Mais il ne rougissait _pas_.

\- T'es idiot.

Sa remarque manqua de conviction.

\- Tu... aimerais... ? commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Savoir à quoi ils ressemblent.

Le soulagement de Kyoya fut intense.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de les rencontrer pour ça, dit-il d'un ton agacé, en sortant son porte-feuille de sa poche.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo. Il hésita avant de la remettre à Ginga. Ce cliché représentait sa famille, quelques années auparavant, et il la transportait partout avec lui. Il en avait même un autre exemplaire qui ne quittait pas son cadre, dans un coin de son bureau dans sa chambre. Kakeru et lui, enfants, se tenaient au premier plan tandis que leurs parents étaient derrière eux, une main posée sur l'épaule de leurs enfants et, bien que cela ne se voyait pas, Kyoya savait qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

Oui. Ils étaient mièvres. Raison de plus pour que Ginga et eux ne se rencontrent pas tout de suite. Kyoya préférerait jamais, mais c'était sans doute trop demandé.

Ginga prit la photographie et la regarda attentivement. Kyoya se tendit, prêt à défendre sa philosophie de lion solitaire : il s'était amélioré seul, il avait uniquement compté sur ses compétences pour devenir un meilleur blader, le port de cette photo n'y changeait rien.

Ginga se contentait d'observer la photo. Ses épaules finirent par se détendre. Il eut un sourire.

\- Vous avez l'air heureux.

Il lui rendit la photographie. Kyoya la rangea immédiatement. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que les yeux de Ginga pétillaient. Cela éveilla sa méfiance – même s'il le préférait ainsi.

\- Kakeru avait raison.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il fit défiler toutes les interactions de Ginga et Kakeru dans son esprit. Il grogna avec agacement.

\- Crétin.

Il ne ressemblait pas à leur mère.

Ginga laissa échapper un rire.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Hé ! Ginga !

Le rouquin se retourna avec un sourire. Kakeru le rejoignit en quelques foulées. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, tout sourire.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Parfaitement. Et toi ?

Kakeru lança ses bras vers le ciel, défaitiste.

\- Aniki et moi nous sommes chamaillés. Pour me venger de son affront, j'étais censé te raconter quelque chose d'embarrassant à son sujet mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua.

\- De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas trahi ton frère.

Kakeru fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit.

\- Pas faux.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte. Ginga était tout autant perturbé de ne pas voir Kakeru avec sa moto que de savoir qu'il tenait absolument à convaincre son frère de le présenter à leur famille. Il hésita sur plusieurs mètres puis finit par mettre le sujet sur la table.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que Kyoya me présente à vos parents ?

Kakeru cligna des yeux, perplexe.

\- Ils vont t'adorer !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu es une personne exceptionnelle – et tu rends Aniki heureux.

Le cœur de Ginga fit un bond à cette pensée. Rendre Kyoya heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Peut-être même qu'il aurait la chance de le voir sourire davantage, ou mieux : qu'il parviendrait à le faire sourire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont hâte de te rencontrer !

\- "Hâte" ? répéta Ginga, inquiet.

\- Tu as sauvé le monde plusieurs fois et tu as fait les gros titres, lui rappela Kakeru. Presque tout le monde te connaît.

Il disait la vérité, Ginga le savait, mais une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses prunelles lui fit se demander si c'était toute l'histoire.

Il déglutit.

\- Est-ce que tu... ?

\- Non, l'interrompit Kakeru. Tu l'as dit toi-même : je ne trahirai jamais mon grand frère. Je ne dévoilerai donc aucune information qu'il tien réellement à garder pour lui.

Le visage de Kakeru s'illumina.

\- En parlant d'informations non confidentielles... tu sais ? Je suis sûr que nos parents ont parfois regretté de lui avoir offert Leone.

\- Ce sont eux qui le lui ont offert ?

\- Oui, quand il était encore dans son berceau. On a des tas de photos à la maison de Kyoya bébé avec Leone. Il faudrait que tu les voies !

Ginga le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. C'était vraiment une information non confidentielle ça ? Le sourire de Kakeru s'accentua.

\- J'imagine qu'Aniki ne t'en a jamais parlé ? fit-il, amusé.

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Dommage que ce soit plus mignon que ridicule...

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils l'ont regretté ? À cause des dangers qu'il a couru ?

\- Non. Aniki peut parfaitement courir des dangers sans aide extérieur, même sans Leone.

Kakeru prit un air de conspirateur.

\- C'est à cause de tous les objets qu'il a cassé en s'entraînant à la maison.

Une musique énergique retentit, faisant sursauter Ginga. Kakeru sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Je dois y aller ! Yuu et moi avons prévu de visiter le parc d'attraction et, cet après-midi, je dois voir Père. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Il rangea son téléphone.

\- Tu vois quel frère merveilleux je suis ? Je pourrais facilement convaincre Aniki de m'accompagner dans ce qu'il considère comme un antre de l'Enfer et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour l'instant !

Il s'éloigna en sautillant.

\- Ne parle pas des photos à Yuu ! lui conseilla Ginga.

L'enfant avait beau posséder une certaine marge de manœuvre pour taquiner Kyoya, Ginga ne savait pas si ces photos ne risquaient pas de faire éclater sa patience.

\- Je connais les limites, déclara Kakeru en se retournant. À plus !

\- À bientôt.

Les pensées de Ginga dérivèrent de nouveau sur Kyoya. Il eut un sourire. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Leone et lui possédaient un lien si incroyable, si singulier. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Lui-même avait beau connaître Pegasus depuis toujours, ils ne faisaient pas équipe depuis autant de temps, même s'il en avait l'impression, parfois.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Je ne vais _pas_ le dire aux parents. Tu vas arrêter avec ça !

\- Allez... je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis de rencontrer _enfin_ Ginga !

Kyoya se crispa, le téléphone contre son oreille. Le mot "enfin" le saisissait d'un énorme doute. Il délaissa ses papiers – on ne lui avait toujours pas confié de nouvel ordinateur – et s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un air sévère. Si Kakeru ne pouvait pas le voir, ça transparaîtrait dans sa voix.

\- Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- Après en avoir autant entendu parler...

\- Donc tu as mis ton plan à exécution ? Il me semble que tu n'étais pas censé leur dire pour Ginga et... moi.

Ça lui semblait toujours étrange de parler d'eux comme des alliés alors qu'il avait tant fait pour suivre des chemins différents de Ginga.

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit, commença Kakeru, un sourire dans la voix. En fait, je me suis aperçu que c'était inutile de leur parler de Ginga.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question car Kakeru enchaîna.

\- Vu à quel point tu leur as déjà parlé de lui, ils doivent se douter de tes sentiments.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Tu parlais de lui tout le temps.

\- C'est _toi_ qui passait ton temps à poser des questions à son sujet, l'accusa Kyoya.

\- J'en posais aussi sur les Wild Fang et je n'ai eu droit qu'à des miettes. Pour Ginga, tu faisais des descriptions très détaillées.

\- Il n'y a rien de bizarre à parler de son rival.

\- Sur le moment, c'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais en y réfléchissant... ça manquait un peu de rivalité. "Ginga est un blader incroyable, il se bat sans jamais avoir peur, sans jamais douter. Il ne renonce jamais et, quand il fait équipe avec Pegasus, rien ne peut l'arrêter..."

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ dit ça !

\- C'est un résumé. Je n'ai pas le temps de rapporter tes paroles en détail là : je dois aller voir Père et j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas lui dire pour Ginga.

Kyoya fronça le nez. Il n'aimait pas le ton plein de reproches qu'employait Kakeru. Il ne cachait pas sa relation avec Ginga. Il n'avait pas honte. Il avait tout de même droit à une vie privée !

\- "Et grâce à Ginga, je sais que l'esprit du blader existe. Il m'a permis de devenir un meilleur blader, il..."

\- Kakeru.

\- "...m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde !" continua Kakeru, sans prêter attention à la menace présente dans sa voix, évidemment.

Le visage de Kyoya le brûlait furieusement. Ces paroles n'avaient jamais franchi ses lèvres, surtout pas avec ce ton enamouré que Kakeru s'amusait à parodier. Bon, il avait peut-être déclaré quelque chose dans un esprit similaire avant de confier le pouvoir de Leone à Ginga, mais ça avait sonné de façon bien plus classe. Et totalement rivalesque.

\- C'est sans compter les duels que nous avons vu à la télé ! Même quand tu ne l'affrontais pas, tu passais ton temps à parler de...

Kyoya raccrocha. Il en avait assez entendu.

Il posa son téléphone sur le bureau et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son travail. L'appareil sonna plusieurs fois. Il parvint à l'ignorer. Une sonnerie différente retentit. Elle annonçait la réception d'un message. Soupirant d'avance, il tendit la main vers son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Le SMS de Kakeru consistait en un smiley avec de grands yeux tristes.

Pourquoi aimait-il tant les emoji ?

Il laissa l'appareil retomber sur la table avec lassitude. Il regarda les feuilles avec indifférence, suivant les lignes de mots sans parvenir à les enregistrer. Il soupira avec hargne et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce n'était pas à cause de Kakeru et de son appel – même si ça n'avait pas aidé. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Ni d'être dans un bureau. Cette perspective ne l'enthousiasmait pas spécialement d'habitude mais il avait la satisfaction d'atteindre ses objectifs et de faire mieux que les autres. Et, pour être sincère, rien ne l'avait jamais autant enthousiasmé que l'idée de vaincre Ginga. Il avait beau aimer Leone, le Beyblade était loin de lui sembler aussi intéressant avant que son chemin ne croise celui de son rival et qu'il soit témoin de sa puissance. Leone avait toujours compté pour lui, bien sûr, mais combattre ne l'attirait pas. Il aimait écraser ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ne tournait pas le dos aux défis, mais il ne participait pas aux tournois. Il ne s'entraînait pas sans relâche. Il se contentait de son niveau et des quelques tours qu'il connaissait. Il était constamment accompagné des Chasseurs de Tête, même pas capable de s'imposer seul.

Son nez se fronça. C'était pathétique.

Il se secoua mentalement. Ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il ne pouvait rien y changer, de toute façon, il ne _voulait_ rien y changer. Chacune de ses actions l'avait conduit où il était à présent. Elles lui avaient permis de rencontrer Ginga, de découvrir l'étendue du Beyblade et la puissance qu'il pouvait incarner. Grâce à elles, il avait trouvé le Wolf Canyon ainsi que de nouvelles méthodes d'entraînement. Et il avait pu se renforcer continuellement, atteindre toujours de nouveaux paliers de puissance. Et, un jour, grâce au chemin qu'il avait parcouru, il vaincrait Ginga.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient... ensemble qu'il devait laisser tomber ses objectifs.

Sa main se replia. Il mourait d'envie de propulser Leone et de s'entraîner à ses côtés. Il en avait _besoin_.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Pourtant, ce simple geste accentua son désir d'être dehors, au milieu de la nature. Au Wolf Canyon, de préférence.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se représenter les parois abruptes, la vie presque inexistante, dure, féroce, modelée par son environnement hostile. Il pouvait presque les entendre, le hurlement des loups dans la vallée, le vent s'engouffrant dans le canyon.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec un éclat de folie ou de désespoir cette fois. C'était une envie pure. Simple.

Kyoya se leva. D'une main distraite, il récupéra la liasse de feuilles avant de traverser son bureau. Il sortit. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, avançant à grandes enjambées, ignorant les personnes qu'il croisa et qui se précipitèrent, sans besoin d'avertissement, hors de son chemin – son tempérament était connu dans toute l'entreprise. Il ouvrit une porte et fit irruption dans une pièce, sans frapper. Les deux personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. Kakeru eut un sourire lumineux en le voyant. Quant à leur père, il semblait se crisper, se méfiant de la raison de sa présence.

Comme il le connaissait bien.

\- Salut Aniki !

\- Kakeru.

Son frère étincelait, trépignant presque d'impatience. Il pensait sans doute qu'il venait annoncer sa relation avec Ginga. Il allait être déçu...

Kyoya balança la liasse de feuilles sur la table. Il croisa les bras et releva fièrement la tête, toisant son père avec défi.

\- Je prends ma journée et celle de demain.

Sa déclaration était franche. Son ton ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

La mâchoire de son père se crispa. Kyoya ne cilla pas. Gaou Tategami était doté d'une carrure imposante, voire terrifiante pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Sa présence imposait le respect, et son statut à la tête de la TC, un grand groupe industriel, accentuait cette impression.

Mais Kyoya ne se laissait impressionner par personne.

Et, pour être honnête, il était impossible de craindre Gaou quand on le connaissait. Surtout que Kyoya l'avait déjà vu éclater de rire face à des situations que lui trouvait particulièrement stupides.

\- Je sais que tu commences tout juste à t'habituer au monde professionnel mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on demande un congé.

\- À quel moment t'as eu l'impression que c'était une demande ?

La voix cassante de Kyoya fut suivie par un silence lourd. Son père et lui s'affrontèrent du regard. L'air se tendit, s'emplit d'électricité.

Un soupir déchirant se fit entendre. Kakeru.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous n'allez pas...

\- C'est _supposé_ être une question. Il y a des règles, des procédures...

\- Tu crois sérieusement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

\- Oui, si tu espères hériter de la compagnie un jour.

Kyoya se crispa. Ses crocs se dévoilèrent. Qu'avait-il _osé_ dire ?

\- Tu me _menaces _? Je suis plus compétent que toutes les personnes que tu engages et tu oses me menacer de me prendre la TC ? C'est _toi_ qui m'as demandé de venir ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je prends sur moi pour supporter tout ça ?

\- Tu crois que je serais aussi tolérant avec toi sinon ?

\- Tolérant ?!

\- Tu nous as fait manquer un contrat d'une grande importance, les autres employés ont peur de toi et de tes crises de colère...

Kyoya éclata d'un rire sans joie. L'expression de son père s'assombrit. Il cessa sa liste.

\- Tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble quand je suis _vraiment_ en colère ?

\- C'est une menace ?

La voix de Gaou était aussi froide que l'acier.

\- Si je te menaçais, tu t'en rendrais compte.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Comme d'habitude quoi.

Ginga ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regardait Kakeru, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. L'adolescent était nonchalamment allongé sur le sofa, dans le sous-sol du B-Pit. Il se redressa et s'assit, faisant face à Ginga avec un immense sourire.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! Je pensais trouver Yuu ici. Tu ne saurais pas où il est ? On a eu le temps de faire que quelques attractions ce matin, mais c'était super ! Et comme ma discussion avec Père est reportée, on va avoir le temps d'en faire d'autres.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

Kakeru le regarda avec surprise.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Kyoya et votre père.

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste une dispute. Rien d'inhabituel.

Il avait sans doute raison. Peut-être que c'était normal. Kakeru les connaissait. Il aimait son frère. Si quelque chose risquait de lui faire du mal ou de la peine, il n'en parlerait pas avec un tel détachement.

\- Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça Ginga. Ce n'est rien. Ils s'aiment quand même. C'est juste que Père est strict et que Aniki... eh bien... il déteste l'autorité, les ordres et tous ces trucs-là. Ça rend les choses assez explosives entre eux.

\- D'accord.

Souriant de nouveau, Kakeru se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ginga lui emboîta le pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Tu voudrais venir avec Yuu et moi ? Ça te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu !

\- Peut-être...

Ils atteignirent l'étage. Kakeru se retourna pour lui faire face et continua de s'éloigner à reculons.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr. C'est juste que tu as l'air... un peu... ennuyé ?

\- Tout va bien. Ça fait simplement longtemps que je n'ai pas mené de combat Beyblade digne de ce nom. Ça me manque.

Kakeru opina lentement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ginga soupira. Son dernier véritable combat avait été contre Kyoya, plus de deux mois auparavant. Il en avait adoré chaque seconde, bien entendu, et rien ne pouvait être comparé à un duel contre son rival. Seulement, ça faisait longtemps. Pegasus et lui avaient besoin de répondre à des défis, de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille. Ils avaient besoin de vivre des aventures, et pas uniquement dans des cas extrêmes pour sauver le monde. Juste des aventures.

Un tournoi aussi, ce serait bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas participé. Peut-être qu'il devrait regarder les mises à jour de l'AMBB pour voir le prochain tournoi prévu et s'y inscrire. Avec de la chance, certains participants auraient envie de l'affronter malgré sa réputation et de le vaincre.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Madoka ?

La voix de Kakeru le sortit de ses pensées. Il avisa Madoka qui déposait un carton sur le comptoir. Elle sourit à Kakeru.

\- J'ai terminé, mais merci.

\- Bon, je vais chercher Yuu. Si jamais tu changes d'avis Ginga, tu sais où nous trouver.

Ginga acquiesça. Kakeru se dirigea joyeusement vers la porte.

\- Yuu est avec Tsubasa, au siège local de l'AMBB.

\- Merci !

La porte se referma derrière lui. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner à travers la vitrine. Les épaules de Madoka s'affaissèrent.

\- Comment une personne aussi polie et serviable, aussi _gentille_, peut être de la même famille que Kyoya ?

Ginga fit la moue. Il trouvait qu'elle exagérait. Après avoir affronté Kakeru, il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était le petit frère de Kyoya mais uniquement parce qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa famille et, apparemment, une part de lui avait naturellement supposé qu'il était fils unique – les fratries n'étaient pas très courantes en même temps. En les voyant ensemble, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Ginga secoua la tête. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son amie.

\- Que font Yuu et Tsubasa à l'AMBB ?

Madoka haussa les épaules.

\- Tsubasa a été convoqué, et Yuu l'accompagne pour, je cite, "soutien moral".

\- Il n'a pas de problèmes ?

\- Je ne pense pas... C'est l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'AMBB et il n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

Ils se turent. Madoka se remit au travail. Ginga laissa son regard dériver sur les morceaux de toupies, passant tranquillement devant les étagères, faisant passer le temps. La porte s'ouvrit. Il se tourna automatiquement. Son cœur fit un bond. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Kyoya.

Le regard bleu le fixait avec intensité. Ginga fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne semblait pas plus agacé que d'habitude.

\- Emporte de quoi voyager quand on se verra ce soir.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la boutique. Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Ils allaient voyager ? Tous les deux ? La journée prenait un tournant inattendu... qui lui plaisait au plus haut point. Il allait de nouveau avoir la chance de voyager avec Kyoya. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, hélas, pendant la quête des bladers légendaires, et ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Cette fois, ce serait différent. Ils seraient seulement tous les deux et personne n'aurait la mauvaise idée de parler de destin. Sans compter que voyager en compagnie de Kyoya promettait des aventures. Pegasus et lui allaient pouvoir se battre de toutes leurs forces, sans être contraints de se retenir.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il te propose un rendez-vous ? fit Madoka, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ça ressemblait à un ordre, voire une condamnation.

\- J'ai trouvé ça parfait, déclara Ginga avec sincérité.

Madoka le regarda, exaspérée, ne partageant visiblement pas son avis. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son inventaire. Elle suivit consciencieusement les lignes de yeux puis s'immobilisa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux clairs emplis de perplexité.

\- Kyoya portait un _costume _?

Ginga n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment mais, en effet, Kyoya était venu en tenue de travail. Il avait l'habitude de le voir ainsi et, pourtant, trouvait que ça lui allait toujours aussi bien.

Sauf que Kyoya n'avait jamais laissé les autres le voir dans cette tenue. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait un travail et ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de la TC.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en _costume _?

Ginga regarda Madoka, inquiet, mais elle ne lui posait pas la question directement. Ses épaules se détendirent. C'était à Kyoya de décider ce qu'il désirait partager avec eux et quand. Pas à lui.

Une bouffée d'enthousiasme à la perspective de ce soir le submergea. Infiniment mieux qu'un simple tournoi, il allait voyager aux côtés de Kyoya.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga atteignit la rive du canal avant même que le soleil n'ait disparu de l'horizon. Si quelques étoiles s'efforçaient vaillamment de percer le ciel crépusculaire, la majorité demeurait invisible à ses yeux, dissimulée derrière le voile jaune, rose et orangé du ciel. Il était trop en avance. Kyoya ne le rejoindrait pas avant de longues minutes – voire heures.

Sa main se resserra sur la lanière de son baluchon. Il brûlait d'impatience. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kyoya avait prévu mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'un voyage à ses côtés serait empli d'aventures et de dangers. Tout ce dont il avait besoin.

En plus, il serait avec Kyoya.

Ginga refréna tant bien que mal son impatience et leva la tête vers le ciel. Le jour se dissipait bien trop lentement à son goût. Il voudrait que la nuit soit déjà là et que Kyoya arrive pour qu'ils puissent partir tous les deux.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il le souhaitait que ça arriverait plus vite.

Alors Ginga attendit, attendit et attendit, quittant à peine le ciel du regard. Le changement se faisait terriblement, effroyablement lentement. Il en capturait chaque trace, bien trop rares à son goût. Seconde après seconde, le crépuscule envahit le ciel, avant d'être lui-même remplacé par la nuit véritable. Dès que le dernier rayon de lumière disparut, les étoiles se dévoilèrent comme par magie. Le cœur de Ginga fit un bond. Pas à cause du spectacle du ciel nocturne, aussi merveilleux soit-il, mais pour ce qu'il signifiait.

Il baissa la tête et regarda tout autour de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Kyoya n'était toujours pas en vue.

Enfin, des pas brisèrent le silence. Ginga se tourna. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il se précipita vers Kyoya qui ralentit puis s'arrêta. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Tout son corps se détendit. L'attente et l'agitation qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui semblaient déjà appartenir à un passé lointain.

Kyoya avait délaissé son costume et portait des vêtements bien plus habituels de sa part. Son court t-shirt, vert-de-gris, avait un col relevé qui encadrait son cou. Un collier en argent attirait l'œil, reflétant des éclats de lumière. Une ceinture maintenait son pantalon gris sombre qui entrait dans ses bottes.

\- Nous partons en voyage, donc.

\- Ce soir et demain.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua. Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un fait. Kyoya ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il allait refuser et il avait raison. Quel motif pourrait pousser Ginga à refuser une chance pareille ?

Kyoya partit, sans ajouter un mot. Ginga trottina pour le rattraper et avança à ses côtés. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans Bey-City. Leurs pas contre le bitume brisaient le silence nocturne. Ils ne croisèrent personne et pour cause : il était bien tard.

Ils traversèrent la ville déserte, illuminée par les lumières artificielles, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils marchaient ensemble. C'était l'unique chose qui importait.

Ils sortirent de la ville. Ginga fut content de retrouver le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il préférait avancer guidé par la lumière de ces astres. Ils lui offraient toute la clarté dont il avait besoin et éclairait le monde d'une manière vivante. Ils s'éloignèrent tant de Bey-City que sa lumière disparut derrière eux. Ils quittèrent même le ruban goudronné de la route, laissant derrière eux toutes traces de civilisation. Seule la nature les entourait.

Ginga laissait Kyoya le guider sans poser de question sur leur destination. Le sol devint de plus en plus dur sous leurs pas. La végétation se raréfia jusqu'à disparaître. Un canyon finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision. Le cœur de Ginga fit un bond. Était-ce... ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du précipice. À cause de l'obscurité, Ginga n'en distinguait pas le fond.

\- Le Wolf Canyon, déclara Kyoya.

Les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis le début de leur voyage.

Ginga observa tous les détails qu'il put. C'était un lieu qui comptait énormément pour Kyoya. C'était le symbole de son entraînement, de tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru et de tous les progrès qu'il avait accompli. Ça le touchait qu'il ait choisi de le conduire ici. Il ne pensait pas voir ce lieu un jour, surtout en sa compagnie.

\- Tu entends ?

Ginga le regarda. Les yeux de Kyoya étaient fixés sur le vide qui s'étendait devant eux. Son corps était tendu, à l'affût. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément sauvage dans son attitude, qui semblait enfin libéré.

Ginga ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Ce qu'il capta en premier fut le vent. Il soufflait en rafale, sifflant entre les parois rocheuses, tel un animal furieux mis en cage. Il ne laissait pas la plus infime place au silence. Un claquement irrégulier lui indiqua qu'une pierre s'était décrochée d'une paroi et qu'elle la dévalait. Il y avait autre chose, au loin. Un son recouvert par les rafales.

Ginga ouvrit les yeux.

\- Des loups.

Leurs hurlements étaient étouffés par tous les autres bruits mais il savait que c'était la réponse qu'il attendait.

Kyoya arbora un sourire féroce.

\- Profites-en parce que tu ne vas pas les entendre longtemps.

\- Tu vas les attaquer ?

\- Aucun besoin. Ils savent où est leur place.

Autrement dit, ils le reconnaissaient comme le Roi des Animaux.

\- Kakeru et les autres... Ils n'arrêtaient pas avec cette histoire de rendez-vous, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en faire un, à notre manière.

Des étincelles de joie dansaient dans les yeux de Kyoya. Le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, Ginga balaya le paysage du regard. Il leur offrait tant de possibilités... Il reporta son attention sur Kyoya qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son regard s'ancra immédiatement au sien.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Kyoya eut un sourire léger, mais sincère. La gorge de Ginga s'assécha.

\- Donc tu ne crains pas la défaite ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais perdre ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu seras capable de tenir le rythme ?

Ginga eut un sourire débordant de défi. Un nouvel éclat parut dans les yeux de Kyoya. Il passa trop vite pour qu'il puisse le déchiffrer.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je m'entraînais déjà au Beyblade quand tu t'amusais juste à lancer Leone.

Kyoya fit mine de s'intéresser au canyon mais Ginga ne voyait rien d'autre que son sourire qui s'était accentué.

\- Depuis quand tu as des crocs ?

\- Il faut bien être capable de mordre, quand on avance au côté du roi des Animaux.

Kyoya émit un son amusé. Ce n'était pas un rire, mais c'était suffisamment proche pour Ginga.

\- On commence ? lança Kyoya.

Ginga ajusta le baluchon sur son épaule. Sans échanger un mot, Kyoya et lui se lancèrent dans la descente du canyon. Kyoya prenait de l'avance, trouvant les prises avec une facilité liée à l'habitude. Ginga peinait un peu plus, avançant à tâtons dans un lieu inconnu, au milieu de l'obscurité, mais il ne se laissait pas distancer. Toutes les heures qu'il avait passé depuis son enfance à se renforcer lui permettaient de soutenir son poids en toute facilité et de ne pas épuiser ses muscles. Ce n'était qu'un échauffement.

Un choc lui fit jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Kyuya s'était laissé tomber et avait atterri sans heurts. Le sol se situait à moins d'un mètre de Ginga.

Il descendit encore quelques centimètres avant de se laisser tomber à son tour. Ses jambes se plièrent naturellement pour absorber le choc. Il se redressa, faisant face à Kyoya.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

\- J'espère bien.

Malgré le vent qui vrombissait à ses oreilles, Ginga se rendit compte que Kyoya avait vu juste : il n'entendait plus les loups.

Ils savaient que le maître des lieux était de retour.

Kyoya prit son lanceur.

\- Un combat ? s'étonna Ginga à moitié.

Après tout, comment cela pourrait se passer entre eux ?

\- Ça attendra demain. Pour ce soir, un simple entraînement fera l'affaire.

L'idée d'un entraînement aux côtés de Kyoya le tentait tout autant. Il sortit son lanceur. D'un même mouvement, ils enclenchèrent Pegasus et Leone puis les projetèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de décompte. Ils avaient combattu tant de fois ensemble que se synchroniser était facile.

Kyoya s'élança, Leone avançant à ses côtés. Ginga se lança à sa poursuite avec Pegasus. Ils les rattrapèrent en quelques foulées.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs du canyon, testant leur endurance et leur rapidité. Ils évitèrent des obstacles, en franchirent d'autres d'un bond. Ils escaladèrent quand les parois se rapprochaient trop, jusqu'à atteindre le sommet, laissant leurs toupies en contrebas, puis s'élancèrent, leurs esprits toujours connectés à leurs toupies, les guidant à travers ce passage interdit aux hommes puis, dès qu'ils avaient la place nécessaire, redescendaient pour les rejoindre et reprenaient leurs courses effrénée.

Ginga s'amusait follement. Il ressentait également la joie de Pegasus de pouvoir galoper librement, sans se préoccuper de rien.

Kyoya lui jetait des coups d'œil appréciateurs, visiblement satisfait qu'il ne se laisse pas distancer, bien qu'il ne ralentissait pas pour lui. Parfois, même, Ginga parvenait à voler quelques pas d'avance et lui donner du fil à retordre.

Pendant leur course, Kyoya lui montra comment Leone et lui avaient appris à maîtriser les rafales... une démonstration fondée sur le lancement de plusieurs coups spéciaux, tous plus puissants que les autres, qu'il parvenait à peine à esquiver ou à contrer, qui rendaient leur environnement encore plus hostile. Il affichait un immense sourire devant les attaques de Kyoya. Il ne les craignait pas. S'il n'était pas capable de leur faire face, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait perdu contre lui.

Ginga apprit à utiliser l'irrégularité des parois pour aider Pegasus à s'élever haut, toujours plus haut, et à s'en servir pour se projeter dans les airs et voler. Les ailes déployées, Pegasus volait juste en-dessous des étoiles, son domaine, et dansait avec les rugissements de Leone.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour les atteignirent, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés mais sans vouloir le montrer. Ils laissèrent leurs sacs tomber dans la poussière. Ils prirent leurs couchettes et furent seulement capables de les étendre l'une à côté de l'autre, avant de se laisser tomber dessus, à bout de force, tourné l'un vers l'autre, leurs toupies blotties entre eux. Ginga regarda le visage de Kyoya, si proche du sien, avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Sa main trouva la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts.

Cette soirée avait été parfaite.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Mot :** J'adore écrire sur la famille Tategami, mais, sans plus d'informations officielles, ils n'apparaîtront sans doute pas plus que ça dans mes fics.


End file.
